Cloudstar's Journey/Cliffnotes
*Cloudstar and Buzzardtail are hunting near the ThunderClan border. **They encounter a ThunderClan patrol including Seedpelt and Nettleclaw. **The ThunderClan patrol places their border markings a few paw steps over the border, which Cloudstar mentions to Buzzardtail as they head back to camp. **Buzzardtail says that they wouldn't have that kind of problem with ThunderClan if Darkstar hadn't given up a strip of territory to ThunderClan when he was leader. **Cloudstar says that, although they may be rivals, if one Clan was starving to death it was the other Clan's duty to help them. *When they return to camp Hazelwing's kits run up to Cloudstar, saying that their mother promised he would teach them a battle move. *After Cloudstar has sent the kits to a hazel bush to wait he speaks to his mate Birdflight. **He thinks to himself that his Clan is happy and safe, and how Birdflight will soon have their kits. *A hunting patrol returns, and to Cloudstar's surprise, only Snailpaw has any prey. Fernpelt tells him that the Twolegs made so much noise they had scared off all the prey along the border. *Cloudstar dreams he's in StarClan. **He meets with Maplestar, who reminds Cloudstar of how Clear Sky made the tradition of marking the borders. **They find Rowanstar, who reveals he made it part of the warrior code to mark the borders. **Darkstar also comes, who talks of how he made the code that the word of the Clan leader is the law. **Cloudstar asks if Darkstar regretted making that law, and Darkstar answers that he could not watch another Clan starve, each Clan had to survive. **Darkstar reassures that SkyClan is strong, and will endure forever. *Fawnstep, the medicine cat wakes Cloudstar. **She reports of an omen of prey with missing body parts, and the apprentices are not to blame. **Cloudstar reassures her, explaining about his dream and Darkstar’s words. *Cloudstar walks with Birdflight, and feels that his mates, kits and his Clan are safe. *Cloudstar is teaching Tansypaw, Snailpaw and Mintpaw how to climb trees. **He urges Tansypaw to come up a tree first, noting her high spirits. **Cloudstar tells the whining Mintpaw and Snailpaw to follow her trail, and they follow more slowly. **Cloudstar instructs them to pretend the shaking branches are the wind, as the need to get used to it, or the Clan will go hungry every time there is a breeze. **Cloudstar shows them how to jump to another tree, and the apprentices follow. **They jump from tree to tree until they reach the boundary where the Twolegs are moving earth. *Suddenly, the tree they are in shudders and Cloudstar almost falls out. *The tree falls, and Cloudstar has to dig the apprentices out. **Mintpaw is unconscious but alive. Cloudstar is forced to drag her away from danger with the other apprentices following. **Another tree almost flattens them, and Snailpaw realizes Twolegs are destroying the forest. *Cloudstar takes the apprentices back to camp, where Fawnstep treats them. **Mintpaw is just stunned, and the others only have minor injuries. **Cloudstar reassures his Clan that StarClan are watching over them, and they will be safe. **Petalfall, an elder and former deputy reassures the Clan that they can trust their leader. **Cloudstar organizes with Buzzardtail to go see the extent of the damage at nightfall. *The patrol heads out, and finds splintered branches and weltering leaves that belonged to an oak. **The patrol realizes they have come further than the tree that fell before. **Cloudstar insists to stay faithful to StarClan and the warrior code. **They move the border back, and Cloudstar prays for StarClan to keep his Clanmates safe. *Cloudstar wakes up from his post at the border to see the Twolegs dragging away fallen trees, but leaving the standing trees. *He heads back to camp and talks to Fawnstep, who explains that she has dreams of falling trees and screaming kits. Cloudstar thinks they are all having these dreams. *After a short sleep, Cloudstar goes on patrol at the ThunderClan border. **Redstar, the leader of ThunderClan, challenges Cloudstar, and asks of the noises that has come over the border. **Stoatfur questions if they should have told Redstar the truth and that they needed help. *They head back to camp after checking the border twice as Cloudstar wants a stricter border. **He goes to eat, but there is hardly anything, so he heads out to hunt. He returns to camp with a meager offer. *When he comes back, Cloudstar announces that the Clan will eat once a day at dusk, since there isn’t enough food. *Birdflight makes Cloudstar promise to take care of himself, for his Clan and kits. *A Gathering taking place. **Buzzardtail has convinced Cloudstar to acknowledge about the noises, so Cloudstar does so. **He says that they have knocked over a few trees, but there are plenty more. **He comments that he doesn’t want any silly rumors to spread, much to Buzzardtail’s surprise. **Fawnstep reports to him that the medicine cats have dreamed of SkyClan’s destruction, but Cloudstar refuses to listen. *Back at camp, Petalfall has her usual fits, the reason she became an elder. **Fawnstep gives her a large dose of poppy seeds, so she can recover better in a deep sleep but Cloudstar thinks she needs food more than anything else. **Petalfall begs for Cloudstar to promise that SkyClan will never leave the forest, and Cloudstar does so. *Cloudstar lay with Petalfall throughout the night as she slept. **Fawnstep tells him his being too wiggly, and tells him to go walk while she stays with the elder. **It is too early for the monsters so it’s too quiet. Cloudstar wails his grief to the sky. *He returns back to camp, unsure what to tell his Clan. **Petalfall has died while he was gone. **Fawnstep says she will tell Hazelwing to get her kits ready, and orders Cloudstar to rest. **Birdflight and Cloudstar sit vigil for Petalfall and share their grief. *A patrol suddenly returns, calling for Fawnstep. **Oakpaw has fallen into a ditch made by Twolegs. **Cloudstar declares that no cat can go near that border, and the Clan will need to find food elsewhere. *Buzzardtail is organizing hunting patrols when Cloudstar interrupts. **He tells that there will be no hunting, but battle training. **He announces the Clan is going to fight for the border that Darkstar gave to ThunderClan. **He is certain they have to expand their territory somehow. **Cloudstar leaves Snailpaw and Mintpaw to defend the elders and queens. *The Clan heads to the border and begin the battle when they attack a border patrol. **The yowls of battle alert ThunderClan warriors, and they race to defend their borders. **SkyClan warriors start to climb trees and use their special fighting skills. **Mousefang breaks her hind leg, and Cloudstar realizes that SkyClan is too weak against the well-fed ThunderClan warriors. **Cloudstar and SkyClan are forced to retreat. *Back at camp, Cloudstar sadly tells his Clan that they lost the battle and Birdflight is very concerned. **Cloudstar orders Buzzardtail to go straight to Fawnstep the medicine cat. **All around the clearing, queens and elders quietly speak with the returning warriors, and Cloudstar wonders if StarClan was even watching them today. **Cloudstar addresses his Clanmates and tells them that the reason they lost is that ThunderClan fought harder and better. He says that they wanted victory more than SkyClan. **The warriors seem guilty about letting their Clanmates down. Cloudstar knows that they gave all they could but they were outnumbered, hungry, and exhausted from too many pointless hunting patrols. **Cloudstar encourages his Clan, and is relieved that his Clan still cheers and that he has not lost their faith. *He goes to sleep but is startled awake by Fawnstep who needs to speak to him. Cloudstar immediately worries that Birdflight is having her kits. **Fawnstep sounds worried but replies that she had a dream. In her dream, SkyClan was leaving the forest at a Gathering. Cloudstar is outraged but Fawnstep sadly replies that there will be no territory left for the cats. Fawnstep tells Cloudstar that this was a battle that should not have been lost, and a defeat that they cannot survive. *Birdflight gives birth to hers and Cloudstar’s kits. **They name them Gorsekit and Spottedkit. *Cloudstar dreams he is in StarClan, but no cat comes to him. **Starlingfeather convinces Cloudstar to admit SkyClan cannot stay anymore. *Cloudstar comes late to a Gathering and brings the entire Clan. **Birchstar of RiverClan asks why and Cloudstar explains about the Twolegs and pleads for the other Clans to give him some of their territory. **The other Clans cannot - and do not want to – help, and Redstar suggests that SkyClan should leave the forest. **He states that the present situation is likely StarClan's will, that SkyClan does not belong in the forest and they should be driven out **The other leaders agree. **SkyClan admits defeat and prepares to leave. *Birdflight, has to stay behind as she cannot put Gorsekit and Spottedkit in danger, so ThunderClan takes her in. **She and Cloudstar promise they will wait for each other forever. **SkyClan leaves the forest and Cloudstar vows never to look to the stars again. de:Wolkensterns Reise/Kapitelnotizenfr:Le voyage d'Étoile de Givre/Résumé par chapitre Category:Cliffnotes Category:Cloudstar's Journey Category:Novellas